


Mystic Messenger || Don’t Leave Me Behind

by ImASinnerForLife



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:10:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImASinnerForLife/pseuds/ImASinnerForLife
Summary: It’s just like my other request books are, rules will be below but just know I’m not letting this fandom go without a fight.





	1. Chapter 1

Ok rules to requests, I don’t have much to say so just read this lil piece. 

👆🏾: When request please don’t automatically assume, “oh of course she’ll write mine!”. Of course I’m a horny lil shit but I do have standards. 

🤙🏾: As you can see you can request underage stuff from me, I am fine with writing anything like Jumin x daughter reader or Professor Yoosung x Student reader or even things like Zen x child reader. I’m just saying, I’m a disgusting person so what? Just be ready for that weird shit. 

🤟🏾: No hate bro. Any hate comments will be deleted or some harsh as salt from myself. No hate, no fighting, no nothing. Be chill in my Christian household the fuck. 

What is allowed:

\- Yanderes

-Non con

\- Incest

\- Murder

-chubby Reader 

\- etc. If I have a problem with your request I will tell you.

Well that’s all I really have to say, just basically don’t be a bunch of baby back assholes. I’ll take in almost any kink and I can write prompts as well. 

Ill try to update tomorrow but I’ll also be posting these on my tumblr at Yandereinmyguts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jumin x Thicc Reader from my wattpad

Sorry if it's a bit messy but it's only cause the device that I use doesn't suit me when I write. Still hope you guys enjoy though!

 

Warning: heavy smut. Slight daddy kink.

 

~~

 

The tight bright ray slipped through the curtain making a straight beam stand across the dark floor over the tossed clothes and edges of messy blankets. The being laid almost silently as soft snores pasted from her and a small pout presented on her lips. She was cute. She laid soundless on her side, tummy poking out under her as her messy head laid in her soft plush arms. The dark lace rode up on her (s/c) smooth hip and the strap lowered on her arm. She liked to sleep and have dreams that she could expose to her husband.

 

She hummed lightly in her sleep in slight distress and awareness when the door of the room squeaked a little showing it opening up for the visitor behind it. She turned in the soft shared bed a bit not caring for how to dress rode up more showing the lacy panties that hugged her plush form perfectly. A hitch of breath filled the silent room as the door opened some more. The hallway was dark and the shadowy figure slipped in before closing it back careful not the wake the girl.

 

Silent footsteps covered the carpet as the figure approached the large bed watching as the plush woman snuggled a pillow that had been resting under her beautiful head. The figure stood by the bed for a second before sighing a bit dramatically.

 

"You are going to be the death of me Y/N.."

 

A firm hand gripped your soft thigh making you shiver lightly in the messy bed and in delight, hips raising slightly making the male stop suddenly caught off guard, he hadn't been ready to see you move like that but he knew soon he'd have you arching in a bit so it didn't matter. Slowly he pulled his hand away and placed them on the side of the bed before jumping up and over you soundlessly. He stood over the you, one foot on each side of you, watching you from above like a cat watching its prey before he lowered himself, straddling those big juicy thighs that he loved to massage and kiss on.

 

You let out a soft moan as he lowered his head and placed a kiss on your already kiss stained neck. The rock hard erection pressed firmly between your legs. You bucked lightly and he chuckled lightly as he rubbed your sides pulling that ass back against his crotch rolling his hips. This was to surprise you after all. A sudden noise pierced the room and he froze watching your face contort from flushed to confused. Quickly he pulled back and turned his head hearing a second meow. He looked to the fluffy white creature across from you and him. Bright sky blue eyes connected to his light gray ones. He panicked a little raising his hand and putting a finger over his lips.

 

"Elizabeth shhh."

 

He spoke in a hushed tone and the cat stared before opening its mouth again as though to yawn but instead letting out a loud meow that shook you awake. You blinked before freezing noticing the wait of another on top of you and turned your head to see the shadowy figure. You're blurred mind suddenly went to a panic and you whined getting the pillow and swinging it.

 

Jumin froze for a second before grabbing your hand to stop you from taking him down as he rolled off next to you hugging your plush form to his stronger one as you squirmed, having him bite his lip as you rolled your hips. He didn't mind forcing you to submit. So many times had he imagined pushing you down roughly and forcing you to spread for him. However he wouldn't do it without your consent.

 

"My love. Calm down its only me."

 

At hearing his voice you immediately calmed down stopping as he held you. You knew his voice rather well. You blushed lightly in embarrassment, you almost attacked your boyfriend. The front of his pants pressed against your hips making you blush more. The cat jumped down from its post and pranced over to the large wooden door before meowing smugly at it wanting the force to open and your boyfriend gave a sigh.

 

A gentle kiss found your shoulder as he got up from the bed and walked to the door to open it to let the cat out.  You sat up to watch him, (h/c) (h/l) sat in a messy on your head before you rubbed your eyes away from the sleep. You smiled a little with a giggle, that cat might as well be a queen. Jumin had said many times and also had tried to treat you like one as well. He still proceeded to do so. You didn't really like being spoiled but it was nice from time to time.

 

He turned back to you staring at the see through lace as you gave a wide stretch and yawn, breast and nipples showing as you opened your arms wide. A cough filled the room and you purred in relief.

 

"Morning baby girl."

 

He said in a deep hushed voice that made you shiver. You suddenly thought back to how you woke up and laughed a little. You knew he liked to touch your body until you were awake but Elizabeth the third must have ruined his plan this time. You didn't mind, many times he'd press his cock between your thighs while you were sleeping. You told him it was ok, you always loved the feeling of him. He approached the large bed and you hummed.

 

"I missed you daddy."

 

His tall form stuttered to a stop as he stood next to the bed before he started moving again climbing up, kicking off his shoes letting them bounce in the carpet and sit, forgotten. The silence scared you a little as you crawled back till your back bumped against the headboard. Quickly he grabbed your hands and pinned them to the wood pressing a hot firm kiss against your lips as a blush filled your face. He was always so sudden.

 

You knew he couldn't help himself when you spoke such a word. Plus no doubt his day was hard working and he loved nothing more than coming home to his plush lover. His thighs slipped under your own spreading you open for him as the front of his pants twitched. You wanted to touch him and he had just gotten here. His tongue slid over your lips and you opened without second though. His tongue shot in as you two fought for dominance.

 

He won without a problem as he let go of one of you hands to rub the slowly leaking wetness between your legs making you gasp and run your free hand into his hair with a tug that made him growl against your lips. His thumb pressed against the clit that hid under the thin fabric and you jumped, rolling your hips to get some friction. Your hand found his pants and unbuttoned them, pulling the belt open. The front of his boxers pressed against your hand and he groaned into your naked shoulder.

 

Quickly he grabbed your clit, pinching it in his strong fingers and you cried out throwing your head back against the headboard at the pleasure that shot straight through your body. Your chubby form shivered as he groaned kissing and sucking your neck as you palmed him through his boxers.

 

"Daddy~"

 

You slipped and he suddenly pulled away making you whine cutely as he roughly kissed you to shut you up. He was always so rough and you loved it. He quickly pulled down his pants and bowers letting them hang on his smooth strong, pale thighs. He scooted closer grabbing your legs in a rough manor and yanked you forward. You yelp, body falling back into the sheets and bouncing a little as he pressed that thick fat cock against your leaking clothed pussy.

 

"Shh. I got you baby."

 

He said firmly as he pulled the panties and let them go watching them slap back against your skin and your juices spraying on his balled up clothes. Suddenly you pressed your hand to his chest making him look at your panting form with a half hearted glare. He lifted and eyebrow and you purred lightly. No matter how much you wanted him right now, you couldn't let him enter yet. He hadn't stretched you. Many times he lusted for you and you had to remind him that he could hurt you.

 

He blinked in realization and loosened his grip. You sat up a bit and pulled away to have him relax for a second, your hand traveled down your tummy to open yourself and he watched intently, you hummed watching his cock jump. In a split second he grabbed your wrist and flipped you over having you yelp and gasp in slight shock. He lowered his lips to your ear and spoke in a rough voice.

 

"No. I can do it."

 

He spoke firmly and you twitched panting as he kissed your ear, he traveled down your body before pulling the soaked panties down and giving it a hot lick. You gasped and jumped and he held you down and to his face as he stuck his tongue out and pushed it inside you groaning at your hot tight walls. Your nails dug into the bed as you bit down on the pillow under your head.

 

His tongue twisted inside you warming your core as you desperately rolled your hips back against his waiting mouth. Your stomach felt as though it was tightening. Like a string being tugged until it was forced to break. Your hand reached back shakily and grabbed his hair tugging and pulling him closer and he gave that nice ass a slap bruising the skin with his force.

 

You let out a breathy moan and shivered harshly. You were so close, just a little bit more. Suddenly he grabbed your hand and pulled back leaving you to whine in frustration and twitch hotly. He gave a hoarse chuckle and grabbed you hips again pulling you back against him, the head of his cock catching your slit before slipping to your ass. He had to admit that he found the action hot.

 

He looked at the twitching hole and pressed fingers to it before spreading it open showing the wet walls. He moved his hips and pressed in pushing the tip in and stretching you as you gasps loudly arching your back and throwing your head back. He kisses you hotly as he continued to push until he was settled inside the wet warm hole.

 

He groaned breathlessly as he pressed firmly against your back pulling back slowly and slamming back in holding you tightly as you screamed, deep blush covering your cheeks as he thrusted and groaned into your neck.

 

Shivers ran down both your bodies and you wrapped your chubby arms around his pillows as he caged you between his arms, you could even feel the sweat drops fall of his perfect face and hear the soft growls showing that he was coming undone. Usually he'd like to do something kinkier but in this situation he knew he couldn't hold back even though the bed could possibly break under his force. He didn't care for now, he knew he was rich.

 

The high pitch cries and low pitched growls filled the sex scent room and he firmly held you down roughly rolling his hips as he kissed and sucked on your sweet (s/c) neck. His breath was ragged and you arched hotly, your hole dropping around his cock and tightening.

 

He gasped for a second before moving one hand down and pinching your clip. Your (e/c) eyes shot up as your scream filled the room. During sex the action always made you so weak but you hadn't expected him to do it and he didn't expect you to cum after it. You buried your face in the pillows as you dripped. He kissed your shoulder rolling his hips, using your spent body to cum.

 

He did so after a couple thrust with a low groan. Lazily he laid on to of you, the sweat making the two up you feel connected by bodies. Your heart was already connected to his either way. With a soft voice he spoke, breath brushing of you kiss bruised skin.

 

"Are you OK?"

 

He asked hugging your soft body pulling his hips back to pull his soft cock out and letting the mix fluid out. You shivered at the feeling but didn't seem to care. You answered to not worry him.

 

"Yes I'm fine my love."

 

He lifted his head a little as you turned yours to place a kiss on his lips which he gladly accepted with a soft smile. He squeezed your thigh and you had giggled. One round of course wasn't enough for him.

 

"I love you daddy."

 

"(y/n) just marry me.."

 

"I already did love?.."

 

"Do it again."


	3. My Tumblr

If your thinking to request something then hit me up at https://yandereinmyguts.tumblr.com/. 

It makes it easier for me to update along with my other fandoms such as My Hero Academia, Harry Potter, the Arcana, Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, Castlevania, SSS and more!


End file.
